Digging The Shamy
by Maxwell394
Summary: Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler, as similar as they are, an unlikely pairing that have grown together throughout the years...
1. Chapter 1 - The Prom Opprobrium

**Hey guys! I am Maxwell394. I originally wrote this story over on Wattpad however decided I would like to upload it to (I read stories on here more than Wattpad)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Other Disclaimers: This fanfic is set after the events of Episode 8 Series 8 (The Prom Equivalency)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Prom Opprobrium**

* * *

The remainder of the night went by smoothly. Amy and Sheldon sat in the corner and quietly played a game of counterfactuals as the rest of their friends continued to dance to a playlist that Raj had put together. It was the usual pop idiocy that the two of them weren't fond of, so decided to spend their night doing something they both enjoy. It was Amy's turn.

''In a world where Amy Farrah Fowler and Sheldon Lee Cooper attend a redo of their prom, what would Sheldon like to do?''

Sheldon took a moment to consider his answer.

''Sheldon would like to eat some of the marvellous food on display considering it is still heated, then he would like to be home before 10:00PM, be in his favourite plaid pyjamas by 10:15PM, perform his usual night time bathroom routine by 10:55PM and be all tucked up, nice and toasty in bed by 11:00PM.'' he replied with a broad smile on his face.

''Wonderful answer.'' Amy replied. She hadn't stopped smiling all night since Sheldon proclaimed his love for her. She was blissfully content. She was mildly disappointed hearing how Sheldon would like his night to progress however was aware that his declaration of love was the extremity that she was going to get that night and she was happy. So happy.

''It's my turn. And I would like to ask you the same style of question. In a world where Sheldon Lee Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler attend a redo of their prom, what would Amy Farrah Fowler like to do?''

She smiled and let out a 'hm' as she considered her answer.

''Amy would like to join Sheldon in eating their dinner from the lovely food display that their friends had laid out, then instead of going home so early - would like to participate in the traditional prom royalty election, then she would like to dance with her boyfriend to a song of his choosing. Finally she would walk Sheldon to his apartment then head home.'' she beamed at his confused expression. She knew she was going too far with her fantasy.

''Fascinating. And what say we compromise.'' he spoke, adjusting his tie and gulping with nerves.

''Compromise?'' she breathed, surprised at his suggestion.

''I propose we in real life conduct your scenario, then after you have walked me to my apartment door I will continue my nightly routine. That way we will re-enact half of your scenario and half of my own.''

Amy smirked. She knew that after she went home he would have done his nightly routine anyway. She knew deep down he wanted to dance with her.

''And what would happen if I said yes right now?'' She bit down a really wide smile, attempting to sound flirty.

''Then we would do exactly what we said. We would go and eat from the buffet, then dance to a song of my choosing.'' he swallowed.

''I accept your proposal, Dr Cooper. Now shall we go and eat?'' she asked. Standing up from her chair and held a hand out for him, which he immediately accepted.

''We shall, Dr Fowler.'' he beamed.

They thoroughly enjoyed the food. To Sheldon's luck they were at reasonable temperature despite being out in the fresh air. Then again, Pasadena was very humid at this time of year. Amy opted for some of the chicken salad whereas Sheldon filled his plate with different things. It was 'Anything Can Happen Thursday', therefore Sheldon decided to be adventurous he chose a cheeseburger, a slice of pizza, chilli fries and a slice of carrot cake. They scoffed their food rather slowly, anticipating the dance that was ahead of them - however Sheldon was a rack of nerves.

The prom king queen nominations went by smoothly. To Sheldon's disgust, Leonard and Penny won.

''This is outrageous! Leonard is from New Jersey - there is no doubt about it that he tampered with the votes!'' Sheldon protested with his fists balled up in anger.

''Sheldon I didn't tamper with the votes! You should accept that Penny and I are the most popular couple out of our social group.''

Leonard regretted saying this almost immediately. It caused Howard and Bernadette to begin a debate about how despite Howard's trip to Space they were closer than ever when they returned, to which Leonard and Penny responded with how Penny coped whilst Leonard was away at sea. Sheldon, Amy and Raj decided to sit out of the argument. They took this as their perfect moment.

''I'll be back in one moment.'' Sheldon said to Amy sweetly, taking his palm from hers. He walked through the arguing crowd towards Raj.

''Hey Raj, can you do me a favour?'' Sheldon whispered.

''Sure, Sheldon. What is it.''

Amy could only try to make out what they were saying - as she couldn't hear over the ruckus of their friends. She watched Sheldon and Raj carefully as their eyes were both fixed on something on Raj's laptop. Sheldon then pointed to something on the screen, then ventured back to Amy. Placing his hand out for her. Almost immediately 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' by Roberta Flack began playing on the speakers. Amy's jaw dropped as she looked into his eyes, he smiled at her shyly.

''I believe part of the scenario was that we dance?''

She shakily nodded and took his palm as he led her to the 'dancefloor'. He turned her to face him and they stared at each other nervously.

''How do we do it?'' he whispered.

She giggled as she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She didn't hear the sharp gasp he inhaled as she did so. She then placed her own arms around his and snuggled into his chest. She was exasperated in bliss by Sheldon's personal smell and a hint of his aftershave.

''Now just move to the music.'' she whispered. He nodded to himself with determination that he would excel at this. They both swayed as they took in the words.

The first time ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and the endless skies my love

To the dark and the endless skies

Tears began to roll down Amy's cheeks as she realised that Sheldon picked this song for them to dance to. Wondering whether he too was considering the words. To her oblivion he was. He was drinking them in and analysed each line of the song.

The first time ever I kissed your mouth

I loved kissing you, he thought.

I felt the earth move in my hand

The earth stopped when I kissed you.

Like the trembling heart of a captive bird

My heart hasn't stopped trembling since.

That was there at my command my love

I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler.

That was there at my command my love

My Amy.

They were unaware of the gathered crowd watching them in awe as they moved on the spot lovingly. Penny and Raj both had tears running down their cheeks while Howard and Leonard stood on the spot with their mouths wide open. Not one of them knew just how romantic Sheldon Cooper could be. Once the song was finished the couple broke apart and smiled at each other, they still weren't aware of the spectators until Howard broke into an applause. Both of them jumped in horror at the noise and went red in the face.

''Aw look at them! They're blushing like two teenagers.'' Penny gushed.

''It is prom after all.'' Bernadette giggled as Howard snaked his arms around her waist.

''Grow up all of you. Have you never seen a couple dance together before?'' Sheldon scolded, crossing one of his arms as he held Amy's hand with his free hand.

''You're different Sheldon.'' Leonard smirked.

''Yeah, I thought you were above such romantic activities.'' Howard imitated.

''Well times change Howard, you should know that above all people as the strands of grey hairs are poking out from a mile away.'' Sheldon scoffed as he pulled Amy towards the exit of the roof. They walked back down to Sheldon's apartment in silence.

''Are you okay, Sheldon?'' Amy asked. This was the first time they spoke since before their dance.

''I'm perfectly fine Amy. That's because of you. Tonight was better than I thought it would be.''

Amy was speechless just by hearing him speak so calmly and romantically. It was like a new Sheldon was reborn. She loved her witty and sarcastic boyfriend but a romantic and affectionate side of him was a bonus.

''I'm glad you enjoyed it!'' she smiled, still holding onto his hand as she looked into his eyes.

''Do you want to come in for a quick drink?'' he asked hopingly.

''I'd love to, but I have work tomorrow.'' she smiled.

He nodded understandingly, then turned to unlock his door. He opened it wide then turned back around to face her, he stared deep into her eyes again before pulling her into his arms. She embraced the warmth that was given from his hugs and the aroma that accompanied it. She smiled contently into his chest before he pulled back.

''You look really beautiful tonight.'' he said sweetly. She blushed as she said this.

''You really think so?''

''Of course I do. So much so that I want to kiss you right now.'' he gulped. Amy stared in shock before acting upon instinct. She reached forward and stroked his cheek innocently, before pulling him forward towards her lips. It was their most innocent and gentle kiss that they'd ever shared. Caught unlucky again at the moment they broke apart, they turned around to see the gang gaping at them again. Amy smiled smugly as she turned back around to Sheldon.

''Goodnight Sheldon.''

''Goodnight Amy, text me when you are home. Drive safely.'' he returned the smile although his face blushed a bright crimson.

''I always do. Goodnight guys!''

With that, she almost skipped her way down the stairs with happiness. She couldn't wait for what the future had in stall for them.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Emotional Misconception

**Chapter 2 - The Emotional Misconception**

* * *

Amy arrived at her apartment in a hype that night almost half an hour afterwards. The second she walked through the door she rummaged through her bag for her phone and fished it out to text Sheldon.

To: Sheldon

I'm home safe and sound, going to hit the pillow soon. X

She placed it down onto the counter after hitting send and went to pour herself a glass of water, almost the second she turned her back she heard a 'PING!' come from her phone. After turning all of the lights off and setting the security alarm, she retired to the bedroom and took the glass and her phone with her. She took a sip of her drink and placed it down on the side table before turning back to her phone and reading the message.

To: Amy

I'm glad you got home safely. Why would you hit the pillow? Is there a bug on it? x

She chuckled aloud as she read his text. She loved how oblivious he was sometimes to metaphorical sarcasm.

To: Sheldon

Don't worry, my apartment is bug free. It is a metaphor for going to sleep soon. x

She placed her charger into the phone and placed it on the table next to her glass of water. She ventured into her on suite bathroom and began to get ready for bed. After cleansing her teeth twice and getting a quick shower, she changed into her summer pajamas as it was a rather humid night. The silk shorts and vest top helped her cool down very quickly. She dried her hair in under five minutes and walked into her bedroom - where the Skype call noise was sounding from her laptop. She rushed over to it and lifted the lid, to see Sheldon's koala face painted over the screen. She took it over to her bed and clicked answer before sitting down.

''Good evening Sheldon, what can I do for you?'' she asked.

He just gaped at her. Excluding the time he bathed her when she was sick, this is the first time he had seen her with so little clothes on - and he was enjoying the sight. He loved how her vest outlined the shape of her cleavage, and how her hair fell down to the hem of the top. It was when she called his name for a second time he snapped out of his trance.

''Oh, hello Amy. I called because I was wondering whether you'd like to come over tomorrow. I didn't realize you were in your nightwear so soon.'' he spluttered.

She smiled as she realized the effect she was having on him, so pulled the laptop back so more of her body was on the screen.

''You've seen me in far less than this, Sheldon. Anyway could you not have texted me?''

''I did, but you weren't answering me and I would like to know before I, as you said, 'hit the pillow'''

She giggled as she remembered his lack of recognition of the metaphor.

''I see, sorry Sheldon I was getting ready for bed.'' she smiled at him sweetly.

''It's okay. So can you come over or not? I have something important to discuss with you.'' he lowered his voice slightly. Amy looked at him with concern.

What could be so important that he'd need to speak to me so urgently? Does he regret tonight. Oh no, maybe he wants to tell me that he lied when he said he loved me and that he regrets our whole relationship. She thought

Tears began to pool in her eyes as she stared into Sheldon's eyes through the screen. He looked distressed and exhausted all in one.

''Amy?'' he spoke.

''Sure, I'll come over tomorrow. Goodnight Sheldon.''

''Goodnight Am-''

Before he could finish his sentence she had shut off the Skype call

''-y, I love you.'' he whispered to the black screen. He could see his reflection in the screen and began to think.

Why did she cut me off like that? Is she mad at me? Does she feel like tonight was a mistake?

He scratched his head in confusion. And with that, went to bed in hopes of sleeping. But the same thoughts cascaded through his brain. Doubts and fears. It was a long night for him.

Amy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing loudly. She had only managed to fall asleep 3 hours previously. She was up for half of the night worrying about going over to Sheldon's apartment and the possibilities of what might happen. She groaned before getting out of bed and performing her morning routine as she got ready for work. She made her way into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of Honey Shreddies, which she always ate on a day she needed to be lucky. Ten minutes later she was already in the car on the way to work. She heard a PING come from her phone as she stopped at the traffic light. She looked over at it and saw that it was from Sheldon. She decided to ignore it until she got to work.

As she arrived at Caltech she opted for the opposite route to her laboratory as she knew that Sheldon's office was on the other one. She entered her lab to be instilled with a duty load of work by her boss and she just wanted to collapse into her desk chair and hide away from it. First she had to write a report on the statistics that she discovered during her animal addiction study. It had been a month since it finished yet she still had a lot of work and research to conduct based on what she had found. It took three hours for her to complete the statistics and by the time she was done, it was lunch time. She knew that if she went to the cafeteria to get something to eat Sheldon would still be there so she decided to wait for a while to eat. The next thing she was assigned to do was thoroughly clean all of the lab equipment, as a health inspector was due at any time (they had been saying this for around 3 months). As she began scrubbing one of the conical flasks, she heard a familiar knocking ritual on her door and she rolled her eyes.

What does he want now?

''Amy I know you're in there, I saw your car in the car park.''

She rolled her eyes as she dried her hand and rushed towards the door to open it. There was Sheldon standing there holding a small brown bag.

''What's up, Sheldon?'' she asked as she moved out of the way to let him in.

''Oh no little lady we're starting with you. You're ignoring my text messages, you was very brief with me on Skype call last night and you haven't left your laboratory since you entered it this morning at 7AM. So the question is, what's up with you Amy?'' he asked very sternly. He folded his arms and raised his eyebrow at her as she tried her hardest not to look at him.

''First of all, I have been very busy with a shit load of work if you must know.''

Sheldon bit his tongue and tried to ignore her curse.

''Second of all I have been ignoring you because I'm scared about tonight.'' her eyes began to well up as she finally turned to face him. She could see the confusion in his face.

''Why are you scared, Amy?'' he asked with a concerned tone, placing the small bag on Amy's office desk.

''Because the only conclusion I can think of for you to want to meet with me so urgently is that you want to terminate our relationship agreement.'' the tears began to fall down her cheek at this point. Sheldon remained perched on the spot,.

''Amy please don't cry, I hate when you do that.''

She began to cry even more as he didn't deny her suspicions.

''Oh I'm sorry! Sorry for crying because my boyfriend proclaimed his love for me and then decides to break up with me after so many years.'' she sobbed, wiping her tears with her lab coat. She found this extremely unsanitary but she didn't care at that moment. Sheldon rushed forward and handed her a tissue before placing his hand on her shoulder.

''Amy I have no intentions of ending our relationship. I meant it when I said that I loved you. I wanted to see you tonight as I wanted to add a new section to the relationship agreement.''

She looked at him with wide eyes as embarrassment and foolishness welled through her. This made her cry even more. Sheldon decided to stop talking as he had established that at this moment, anything would make her cry. He pulled her into a tight hug instead, hoping she would stop crying soon.

''I'm sorry Sheldon, I'm such an idiot.''

He chuckled.

''Well your IQ test said different, but in this situation I believe you have been an idiot. How could you ever think I'd leave you, I told you I loved you woman!''

Amy wiped up her tears and pulled Sheldon tighter, so glad that he came to see her and took all of her anxiety away.

''Now let's eat lunch.'' Sheldon said, pulling away and placing his jacket on the hanger of her door.

''Sheldon our lunch hour is over and all the food is most likely gone.'' she said sadly, realising the hunger that relished within her.

''I have that covered. I planned to come and visit you since Leonard brought me to work this morning, and I knew you hadn't eaten lunch as I asked the cafeteria lady. So I bought both of our lunch and came straight here so we can eat together.'' he smiled, she felt the urge to cry again.

''Jesus Christ woman, I have your PMS calendar and you are not on your period right now so I don't know why your emotions are all over the place today.'' he rolled his eyes before moving towards the bag he placed down. He pulled out two cartons, one with a burger and fries inside and the other with a lasagne and salad inside. They went back to Sheldon's office as it is unsanitary to eat in the lab, and ate whilst playing a game of counterfactuals. After eating Amy decided it was time to back to the lab.

''I have to get back to work now. Thank you for coming to see me and buying me lunch. I'll see you tonight okay?'' she asked with a broad smile on her face.

''You bet you will.'' he smiled as he leant down and planted a kiss on her forehead, before turning back towards his whiteboard.

Amy ventured down the hall with the same smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Agreement Modification

**Chapter 3 - The Agreement Modification**

* * *

Sheldon begged Leonard to drive him home fairly early that afternoon. It was 4:00PM and he really wanted to get home to prepare for his evening with Amy. Leonard refused at first but when Sheldon promised him they could eat out of the Thai place he hated the next time it was Thai food night, he couldn't oblige quicker. The car journey was fairly chatty.

''So you're willing to eat food you hate for your girlfriend. Who are you and what have you done with Sheldon Cooper?'' Leonard taunted as he flicked the indicator, turning into the next street.

''Dr. Sheldon Cooper is pretty much here, thank you. I admitted my love to Amy last night and it's about time I started to prove it.'' he said looking out onto the street. Immediately Leonard stepped on the break rapidly almost causing them to fall out of the front window.

''You admitted your love for her?'' Leonard spluttered.

''Leonard you almost killed me. And yes, I admitted my love for her. We have been together for a substantial amount of time and I have knew I have loved her for a long time I just haven't shown it. It is about time.'' He said rather calmly. Leonard sat gaping at him for a while. ''I honestly don't know why it's such a big deal.''

''It's such a big deal because you are Sheldon Cooper. A 'homo novus with no such basic urges'.'' Leonard imitated him as he began to drive again, lowering his speed to not risk a chance of casualty again.

''I have thought about it thoroughly and decided that not even I, as much as I use kolihnar can not stop the power of love. Amy is a goddess with superpowers to change my perception on life.''

Leonard gave a breathy laugh.

''I'm happy for you buddy. I feel like that with Penny.'' he smiled.

''Of course you do. And while we are on the topic of our Nebraskan neighbour, do you mind spending tonight with her?'' Sheldon spoke as he smoothed his jacket out.

''Why would I mind?''

''Because it is important that me and Amy are alone while we discuss our future ventures tonight.''

''Future ventures, huh? You mean sex?'' Leonard joked, again.

''I assure you just because I love Amy doesn't mean we are going to jump into bed straight away.'' Sheldon spoke as he rolled his eyes.

''So it could happen in the future?''

Sheldon considered his answer. A long time ago he would have answered with an immediate no.

''It could be a possibility.'' he murmured causing Leonard to slow down slightly again. He couldn't wait to tell Penny about his chat with his friend. They pulled up outside Los Robles and Sheldon almost ran up the stairs to his apartment. Leonard entered 4A with him to get changed out of his work attire then walked over the hall to Penny's.

Amy left work at her usual time that day but as it was rush hour was stuck in traffic for quite a while. She turned to pick up her phone and texted Sheldon.

To: Sheldon

Hey, traffic is bad I think I'm going to be a bit late. Love you x

She smiled down at her text and looked up to the road that hadn't cleared at all.

Sheldon sighed at his phone and then looked around the living room. He was already dressed in his favourite casual yet formal suit. The old and new relationship agreements were placed on the coffee table with a bottle of wine and Sheldon's glass of coke, candles were set around the living room and there was a plate with a cover over it of a meal that he had prepared. He sat down on the couch and replied to Amy's text.

To: Amy

Okay I hope you're not too long. I love you also. x

He leant his head on the back of the couch and began to relish in how tired he was. Due to the lack of sleep the night before he was really exhausted. He began to think about the day's previous activities. And how he felt when he heard Amy's fears of him ending their relationship. He felt sympathetic for her yet happy that she cares about him so much that she didn't want to leave him. He smiled at the thought of this and then drifted into a slumber...

Knock, knock, knock ... SHELDON.

The sound of shouting woke him immediately, he took a few moments to evaluate his surroundings and realised he was still in the living room. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost 6:30PM.

Drat, he thought

He straightened his suit and fixed his hair before rushing to the door and opening it. There stood Amy looking slightly frustrated.

''Where have you been?'' she asked sternly as she walked through the door whilst Sheldon rubbed his eyes.

''I fell asleep waiting for you. I'm sorry.'' he said as though he was being told off by his mother.

''It's okay I'm here now anyway.'' she smiled at him. She loved how innocent he looked at times.

''I prepared us some dinner but it may be cold. I can microwave it if you like.''

Amy placed her coat over Sheldon's on his office chair and turned around to face him.

''That would be lovely, thank you.''

Sheldon took the plate with the warmer on top and placed it into the microwave for 3 minutes. He waited for it to ding, and while he did he walked over to Amy and pulled her into a hug.

''I missed you.'' he murmured.

''I missed you too - even though it's only been around 5 hours.'' she smiled, relishing in his scent again. The sound of the microwave dinging broke them apart. Amy sat down at the couch in her usual spot as Sheldon brought two plates and the food plate over at the same time. He placed them all perfectly on the table before them before he sat in his spot. He lifted the food warmer to reveal fried chicken and rice.

''Wow Sheldon this smells and looks gorgeous. Did you make this?'' Amy asked as she leant forward to get a better look.

''I did, it's my Meemaw's recipe.'' he said shyly as he began to dish the food out between their plates.

They ate their food in silence whilst they watched the 7PM News. Both of them agreed that there was never anything relevant on the news. But watched it anyway as there was never anything satisfactory on at this time of night.

''Hey Sheldon, isn't it supposed to be vintage game night?'' Amy questioned after swallowing the last mouthful of food. He took the empty plates into the kitchen then turned around to talk to her.

''It was supposed to be but I told the guys I'd much rather spend my Friday night with you.''

Amy gasped as he said this.

''Sheldon that is so romantic.'' she beamed.

''Yes, you may as well start calling me Casanova. Anyway there is a reason I asked you to come over tonight.''

''There is.'' Amy gulped as she shuffled in her spot.

''Yes. There is a section in the Relationship Agreement that I would like to modify.'' He beamed as he picked up the old version of the agreement. He flicked to the back page and picked up a pen.

''Please sign here to confirm the termination of the old relationship agreement.''

Amy looked at him and began to well up again.

''So you do want to break up with me?'' she spluttered as tears began to stream down her face again. Sheldon reached up and wiped her tears.

''Dear god, no I don't Amy. This is the OLD relationship agreement. We have a newly modified one.'' he said in a calm tone.

''B-but what if I don't like the changes to the new agreement?''

''Then I will print out another copy of the old agreement and we will sign it afresh.'' he smiled.

Amy couldn't understand why she couldn't just wait to sign it but didn't feel like getting a lecture, so allowed him proceed to showing her the new relationship agreement.

''I present to you the new relationship agreement. I, Sheldon Lee Cooper, am in this case the boyfriend. And you, Amy Farrah Fowler, are in this case the girlfriend. There are two sections that I would like you to read over. That is Section 5 and Section 7.''

She began to flick through the pages to Section 5 - 'Affection'

'The boyfriend and girlfriend will not refrain from affection at any time, however in public must be kept to a minimum. The boyfriend and girlfriend must both consent to any form of affection before proceeding, including; hand holding, kissing and coital activities. '

Coital activities Amy thought. He has plans for sex. Oh my god I'm going to pass out. She signed at the bottom of the page and began to flick to Section 7.

Section 7 - Date Night

'The boyfriend and girlfriend must both attend a date night at least once a week. Each month one of those date nights must include a choice of the boyfriend, a choice of the girlfriend and two mutually decided activities. In the event of the boyfriend or the girlfriend becoming inebriated away from their home, either party must make accommodations for their partner to spend the night at their apartment'

Amy didn't realise that her mouth had fell open at this point. It had been less than 24 hours since Sheldon proclaimed his love for her, now he was approaching the possibility of sex and staying at each other's apartment. She was in awe. She signed the page very quickly and then looked up to Sheldon.

''What now?'' she said, trying to cascade a smile.

''Now I would like to point out that you have been drinking wine.'' he smirked.

''Yes, I've had one glass I'm perfectly fine driving home or getting Leonard or Penny to drive me.'' she smirked, folding her arms as she realised her plan.

''I spoke to Leonard earlier and he has taken Penny out for dinner and drinks, no doubt they are equally or even more as drunk as you. They are in no fit state to drive and in no way am I letting you drive like that.'' he scolded.

''Then what do you suggest, Dr. Cooper?'' she spoke in a flirty tone as she scooted closer to him, playing with her hair.

''Well Dr. Fowler I have no other option but to allow you to spend the night here. Leonard is spending the night with Penny so his bedroom will be available for you to accommodate in.'' he beamed.

''But I haven't got any of my things. Pyjamas, toothbrush, shampoo...''

''You can wear some of my pyjamas and I have a spare toothbrush you could use.''

Sheldon smirked as he knew that the battle was won. He wanted her to stay the night but he was nowhere near ready yet to share his bed with her.

''It looks like you've got yourself a sleepover, then.'' she smirked back.

They both sat for a while hand in hand watching Star Trek, and before they knew it - it was 10PM.

''I'm going to get ready for bed, can I have some of your pyjamas please.'' Amy asked politely, standing like an innocent child.

''Sure, I'll be right back.'' he spoke before venturing to his room. Amy realised that she didn't have any fresh underwear, so instinctively opened the apartment door and trotted over to 4B and knocked. Almost immediately Penny answered.

''Hey Ames, what's up?'' Penny asked with a glass of wine in her hand, she looked really tipsy.

''Hi bestie! Long story short, can I borrow some of your underwear?'' she pleaded.

''Are you and Shelly bean finally getting it on?'' She snorted.

''Not exactly, I'm spending the night in Leonard's bedroom and I have nothing with me. Sheldon is giving me some of his pyjamas and I have no fresh underwear.''

''Close enough to sex for Sheldon. Sure I'll go get you some.''

Penny left the front door open and exited to her bedroom. Amy looked in and could see Leonard sitting on the couch.

''Hey Leonard, having a good night?'' she asked to avoid the awkward tension.

''Yeah it's been great! Have yooouuu been having a good night?'' he taunted with a wink. Amy rolled her eyes and faced away from the door. Penny thankfully returned at the same time a confused Sheldon entered the hallway.

''Hey Shelly! You best be going gently with my Amy over here.'' Penny slurred as she handed Amy the underwear, to which Sheldon raised his eyebrow at.

''There is no reason for me to be gentle, thank you for your concern Penny. And for the record she is staying at my apartment as I refuse to let her go home whilst under the influence of alcohol.'' Sheldon informed her.

''Is that what you call it? Well Amy have fun with Dr. Sensible, I'm going to get under the influence of alcohol with my boyfriend.'' Penny laughed as she closed the door loudly, Amy turned around and smiled at Sheldon as she begin to walk into the apartment.

''Why did you go over to Penny's?'' Sheldon asked curiously.

''I needed some underwear.'' she said embarrassed.

''Judging by the way Penny dresses I doubt her underwear will be any different, are you sure?''

Amy folded her arms crossly.

''Sheldon, Penny is our friend - don't talk about her like that. And I don't care if the underwear was assless I'm not wearing the same ones two days in a row. That's gross.'' She scolded as she grabbed the pyjamas out of Sheldon's hand and scooted passed him into the bathroom, closing the door. She got ready for bed with her usual routine. She brushed her teeth twice then hopped into the shower. She giggled as she looked around for shampoo and conditioner and found Sheldon's matching star wars set. After washing, she made her way to get out of the shower to find there was no towel. She looked around everywhere and couldn't see one.

''Sheldon!'' she shouted. There was no answer. She shouted again and again was answered by silence. She had no choice but to search the apartment for a towel.

Sheldon is a perfectionist. Why doesn't he have towels in his bathroom?

She tiptoed across the cushioned floor and opened the door slightly so that she could stick her head out. There was no sign of Sheldon and the lights were off.

He must be asleep, thank god she thought.

Opening the door further, she crept out into the freezing cold hallway and tiptoed towards her guest bedroom. She looked around and couldn't find no towels. Going back out into the hallway she saw a cupboard that rested on the furthest wall adjacent to Leonard's bedroom. She opened it and found a lot of cleaning supplies and a small tea towel.

This will do she thought as she grabbed the towel.

''Amy did you shout m-''

Amy's eyes widened as she attempted to cover herself with the small towel, but it was no use. Sheldon had already saw everything and he was frozen on the spot, speechless. She ran quickly into the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. Tears began to fill her eyes with embarrassment.

Oh why did he have to see me like that?

She thought back to where he had appeared from and he came from the direction of the living room. She sat on the floor, water dripping from her head and her body onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she shivered. Knocking on the door behind her made her startled.

''Amy are you okay?'' Sheldon asked politely.

''Leave me alone, Sheldon.'' she spluttered as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

''I'm so sorry I didn't mean to see you like that - why were you like that?'' he asked with a sense of worry.

''There were no towels in the bathroom and I couldn't find any. I tried to shout you but you completely ignored me so I had to try and find one. I thought you were asleep.''

''Oh Amy I should have told you we keep our towels in the boiler cupboard to keep them radiated. I was watching a video on my laptop with my earphones in.'' he admitted.

''You never use earphones, they make your earlobes sweat.'' she spoke almost imitating him.

''Whilst that is true, I have found a loophole around that. Anyway do you still need me to get you a towel and your clothes from the bathroom?''

''Yes please Sheldon.''

She heard footsteps move away from the bedroom and she stood up looking around for a way to hide her naked body, she saw a dressing gown hanging on Leonard's closet door. She stood up and raced forward to grab it but before she could fell flat on the floor. She skidded a full two feet on the floor and she felt the pain pulsate through her as she lay flat on her back looking at the ceiling. Tears filled her eyes again as she attempted to sit up. Sheldon knocked on the door again.

''Amy are you okay?'' he asked in a panic.

''I fell.'' she winced.

Not caring about what she was wearing, he banged the door open at full force and through the clothes onto the bed. Racing towards her and lifting her up from the floor. He wiped the tears from her face and carried her onto the bed.

''Do you need me to help you dress?'' he asked concerned.

''No I'm fine.'' she cried as she flinched as she tried to get up. Sheldon shook his head and lifted up the towel.

''No you most certainly aren't. Section 3 of the Relationship Agreement - booboo's and ouchies. I will look after you.''

She sat with even more embarrassment as now not only is Sheldon staring at her naked body in what she believes is disgust, but he's also practically dressing her like a baby. After drying her legs thoroughly he attempted to pull the panties up but got stuck at the waist. With a lot of pain, Amy arched her back so that he could pull them up. He then reached for her bra and attempted to put it on but got stuck at the clasp.

''Um.. Amy.''

He didn't know how to do it and after a few attempts gave up.

''I can do it Sheldon, it's fine.'' she said.

''No I will be able to do it, hold on.''

He tried to clasp it in once more and instead the sides flung back. He sighed as she reached her arms around whilst wincing and clasped it perfectly in one go.

''How did you do that?'' he gasped in horror.

''I have been doing it since I was 14. This is your first time with a bra I presume.'' she smiled despite the agony. He shook his head in embarrassment.

''It's not?'' she gasped in horror.

''It's not what you think.'' he gulped.

''What is it then?'' she growled as she lifted herself up on her elbow, scrunching her eyes in pain.

''Back in college, a couple of guys from chess club got me inebriated and dressed me up like a lady. I had to get the bra off myself.'' he winced, remembering the horror of the event.

''That must have been horrible for you.'' Amy said sympathetically, attempting to cover up her breasts with her arms.

''I'm over it - I'm happy now anyway.'' he smiled, picking up his pyjama pants and putting them on Amy then the top. He thought she looked amazing in his green goblin pyjamas. Her hair was still wet so she looked like a mermaid in a sense. He picked up her glasses and placed them on the nightstand next to her phone. He grabbed her from underneath the arms and placed her head on the pillow and her body in the blanket.

''Thank you for looking after me.'' she smiled at him exhaustedly.

''It's my pleasure. Now get some sleep, I love you.'' he beamed, bending down to kiss her.

''I love you too.'' she yawned back at him as he turned the light off and exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Instinctive Initiation

**Chapter 4 - The Instinctive Initiation**

* * *

Amy lay in the same spot for hours afterwards staring at the ceiling. Her hip was throbbing as she lay still and her head still felt heavy from the fall, yet sleep denied her. Leaving her to stare into the abyss of the bedroom.

She began to replay the events of the night before and she shook her head in embarrassment, hoping that they will erase from her mind but it alluded her. Tears began to cascade down her teeth as she let out a breathy cry.

Sheldon lay in the room adjacent to hers also staring at the ceiling. The reflection of his alarm clock was silhouetting on the ceiling and he could see that it was 1:05AM. He was confused as to why he hadn't reached REM yet.

Frustration ran through him as he threw the covers back and stomped out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of milk then put it into the microwave.

He sat on the couch and drank his milk slowly and quietly. He leant his head back on the couch rest more cautiously this time as he didn't want to repeat his earlier mistake, however sleep was alluding him.

He began to drift when the faint sound of weeping brought him into the present.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned before he listened out for the sound again - and there it was. He looked around confused as if trying to work out where the sound was coming from. He checked the TV stupidely however was well aware that it was turned off. And then he remembered - Amy.

He rushed down the hallway and ignored his politeness as he flew the door open with a bang. Amy jumped up in fear forgetting about her injuries and winced. Sheldon examined Amy carefully to see the teary blotches on her face and the expression on her face that resembled pain. He walked forward slowly and without a word wrapped his arms around her gently. She leaned her face into his chest and began to cry. He placed his hand on the back of her neck in comfort.

''Amy, what's wrong?'' he asked in almost a whisper. She moved backward and looked into his eyes as he searched his. He could see her pupils drowning in misery.

''I'm just sad Sheldon.'' she replied. Sheldon was bad at recognizing sarcasm but he was getting better at learning when people were lying.

''Amy you can tell me the real reason.'' he gulped with nerves, trying to sound as non bossy as possible.

''Fine, Sheldon. I am experiencing the most agonizing pain I've ever felt since I broke my tibia.'' Sheldon tried to interrupt her but she held her hand up and immediately he fell silent.

''Also, I am embarrassed.'' she spoke quietly. He looked confused.

''Why are you embarrassed?'' he asked.

''I'm embarrassed because I didn't want you to see me like that-''

''But I've saw you like that befor-''

''This is different Sheldon.''

He nodded, not wanting to question her more and embraced her slightly tighter. They stayed like this for a while before Sheldon stood up and walked out the room without a word. Amy was about to shout after him but she realized he would be back as he left the door ajar. And so he did. He returned with a glass of water and something clasped in his hand.

Amy tilted her head in confusion but he just smiled at her. He placed the glass on the table.

''Put out your hand.''

She gave a nervous smile and held out her hand. He dropped two aspirin capsules onto her palm. Her grin transitioned from nervous to grateful before taking the two pills one after the other.

Sheldon turned around and closed the door completely behind him.

''What are you doing?'' Amy asked.

''I can't allow you to sleep in here alone can I? I need to know when you're in pain just in case I need to take you to the emergency room.'' he said trying to cascade a smirk.

''Oh do you? I very much doubt I will need to go to the emergency room.'' she said in a flirty tone.

Sheldon looked at her with an expression Amy couldn't make out. Was it... desire? His pupils became dilated as he stared at her. She gulped with excitement. Sheldon's Vulcan hearing caught on to the loud swallowing and snapped out of his trance.

''It's best to be safe. Now come on, budge up carefully.'' he spoke as he darted towards the bed. He gave himself an internal scolding for acting so excited. Amy scooted along to the other side of the bed carefully, the pain in her side easing immensely as Sheldon slid into the space next to her. He straightened out the covers until they were both concealed with warmth. He moved down into the bed until his head rested onto the pillow and he was staring up at the ceiling.

''How can Leonard sleep on this bed. It is like sleeping on a slab of concrete.'' Sheldon remarked. Amy chuckled as she rolled her eyes, copying Sheldon's earlier motions until she was laying like he was.

''Are you okay?'' he asked

''I'm fine thank you Sheldon. And thank you for being here with me.'' she yawned exhaustively as a grin spread across her face.

Sheldon was glad that the room was dark as his face lit up too with contentment.

''No problem. Goodnight Amy.''

''Goodnight Sheldon.''

The couple turned on their sides away from each other respectively and attempted to fall into a slumber...

Amy stared blankly at the wall thinking about the nights events. She could hear the heavy breathing of Sheldon behind her, signifying that he was already asleep. It was the noise of his breathing that acted as the calming lullaby that sent her to sleep.

The next morning she woke in what felt like a radiating cocoon. Something heavy was pinning her down slightly and it was as though she was trapped. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down to see the source of the feeling, and it was not what she expected.

Sheldon had his head rested on her shoulder and his leg was thrown over her waste. And what shocked her the most - his hand was cupping her breast.

She stared at the ceiling in confusion for a few moments before darting her eyes towards the alarm clock on the bedside table - it was 5:48AM.

From what she had been told by Sheldon before, he was going to wake up in 12 minutes time. She contemplated staying this way until he woke up. He would start his usual 6:00AM, to find himself burrowed in this position.

 _But what if he is repulsed and embarrassed?_ Amy thought. She concluded in her mind that she would push Sheldon off of her and be in the shower by the time he had woken up.

But this was how Leonard found them. His mouth dropped open as he witnessed the scene. He caught eye contact with Amy, who's face began to flush crimson.

''Good morning.'' Leonard whispered with a smirk.

''Please don't say anything to Sheldon about this. I don't think he realizes what he's doing in his sleep.'' Amy whispered back.

''Don't worry I won't. But I might have a couple of questions about why you are together in _my_ bed.''

Amy opened her mouth to speak, however sealed her mouth shut as the cause of her captivity began to wriggle. She closed her eyes in instinct as his darted open. he began to look around as he too was unfamiliar with waking up like this. He looked down at his body and the expression on his face turned into one of horror. He jerked his body up from the bed and was about to edge out the room when he bumped into another body, causing him to shriek.

''Morning, Sheldon.'' Leonard chuckled, as he began to edge out of the room. Sheldon leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes shut - hoping to wake up from his dream, but he never did.

Amy watched his reaction with awe and disappointment. She stood up from the bed and fixed the blankets until they were upright and neat. She picked up her phone and the dirty clothes from the desk and stormed passed Sheldon, slamming the door to the room.

Leonard sat bewildered as Amy stormed past him, and before he could say a word she had already slammed the apartment door.

Amy raced down the stairs fast as she felt the blood boil inside of her. She didn't bother to stop once as she rapidly stormed down the levels - ignoring her lack of stamina as she got half way down.

She eventually reached the ground. And it wasn't until she was sat in her car, about to switch the ignition on, when she realised that she was still wearing Sheldon's pyjamas. She contemplated throwing them onto the street and driving home naked - but that would be a stupid idea. She drove away from the apartment block without another word.

As she stopped at a traffic light, the car phone began to call. She turned her head to see that it was Penny calling - she answered straight away.

''Hi bestie, what's up?'' Amy asked, trying to mask her anger and frustration.

''Hi Ames, I heard that you stormed out of Sheldon's apartment earlier. What happened?'' Penny spoke in a peculiarly hushed voice.

''Huh, news travels fast between you and Leonard I see.'' Amy spoke in a sarcastic tone, which received no reply from Penny

''Sorry bestie, that was petty of me to say. Sheldon's being a jerk.''

''I'm sorry Amy - that you're only realising this now.'' Penny said as she tried to mask her laughter.

''No this is different, Penny. We were progressing in our relationship intimately and he has gone and chickened out. Again!'' Amy exclaimed, trying to remain calm as she manoeuvred her way through the streets of Pasadena.

''Wait, wait. Back up a few seconds. Intimate?''

Amy rolled her eyes with no surprise that Penny would jump to sexual conclusions.

''Not the type of intimacy that controls your psychological thoughts, Penny. We shared a bed together last night. No intercourse, we just shared a bed.'' Amy spoke in a tone that a teacher would speak to her kindergarten pupils.

''And... how was it?'' Penny asked.

''It was... nice. But that's not the point, Leonard walked in on us which caused Sheldon to wake up and panic.'' Amy began to slow down again at the next stop light. Becoming frustrated at how busy the traffic was at that time in the morning.

''But did Sheldon willingly sleep in the bed with you?''

''Of course he did. It was his idea to sleep with me because I had a fall. Anyways, it was _how_ he was sleeping which alarmed him... '' Amy said, reliving the events of the morning and biting her lip to cascade her happiness. She shook her head at her silliness, realising that Penny couldn't see whether she was smiling or not.

''Go on.'' Penny said after a pause.

''Well when we went to bed last night, we had our backs to each other. And when I woke up this morning, I was in a Sheldon cocoon. And his hand was on my ... my-''

''Oh my god Sheldon actually touched your chest?'' Penny shrieked.

''He did. And his hand was like nested inside of my shirt and bra.'' Amy gulped, closing her legs tighter to stop the familiar from taking over her thoughts.

''Congrats Ames! You are one step closer to Coitusville!''

''Not quite. He couldn't even look at me this morning.'' Amy sighed with disappointment as she pulled up in the car park outside of her apartment.

''Don't worry, Ames. I'll talk to Dr. Breastfondler and get back to you.'' Penny said in a jokey tone.

''Please don't say anything to him about this Penny, he may hate me even more because I've told you.'' Amy panicked.

''Don't worry honey, he doesn't need to know that you told me.''

''Thanks bestie, well I'm home now so I'll catch up soon?'' Amy said as she began to prepare herself to exit the car.

''Most definitely! How about a girls night with Bernadette and Emily soon?'' Penny said excitedly.

''Sure. Text me the details. Have a good day bestie!''

Amy hung up the phone and exited her car with her phone and locked it. She raced upstairs to her apartment and showered quickly and changed into clean clothes. She cleaned the apartment thoroughly, and before she knew it, dusk was falling upon Glendale. She opened up her laptop and moved over to the sofa with a bottle of wine and a plate of nachos.

She scrolled through her e-mails and noticed a few from the university, which gave her information for her new study assignments. There was one from her mother who was eager to 'catch up soon'. As she finished replying to her mother, another e-mail notification popped up.

To: Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler

From: Dr. Sheldon Cooper

 _Amy we need to talk ASAP._

 _From,_

Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper

 _PHD, MS, BS, Dsc_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Passion Progression

**Chapter 5 - The Passion Progression**

* * *

Amy stared bewildered at her laptop screen.

 _What could he possibly want to talk about? I forgot he even knew words following his silence this morning_ she thought.

She took a lengthy sip from the bottle of wine and ate a few nachos as she contemplated her reply. Not for the first time, she didn't know what to write.

 _I know, I'm going to ignore him. And maybe he will get the message._

Amy nodded to herself with pride as she turned on the television , just in time for Broadchurch - her favorite show.

She watched television for hours, distracting herself from her worries and just focusing on the pristine view.

It turned 10PM and the show had ended. Amy was beginning to clean up her apartment and get ready for bed. She retreated into the bathroom for her usual hygiene regime. Amy turned the shower on to the specified temperature then jumped in. As the water of the shower began to trickle down her face, so did the tears. It was the steam from the shower that made her remember how complicated her relationship was with Sheldon.

 _Why can't I have a normal relationship?_

She wiped her face and washed thoroughly before stepping out of the shower into her silk pajamas. She dried her hair quickly and began applying moisturizer to her face when she heard a faint knock on her door. She headed out of her bathroom and picked up her phone to see that it was well past midnight. She was confused at to who would be at her apartment at this time.

Opting to not throw her dressing gown over her pajamas, she rushed through her apartment to unlock her front door.

She opened the door with a loud bang which made the intruder startled immensely.

''Amy, there was really no need to be so aggressive in opening your door.'' said Sheldon, as he began to catch his breath.

''I don't feel like taking a lecture from you right now of what is the approved method for opening my door. Is that all?'' Amy asked sternly, folding her arms.

Sheldon eyed Amy up and down and examined her choice of clothing. His stomach tensed as he was able to refresh his eidetic memory of Amy's hourglass curves and womanly figure. He took a deep breath.

''No - that is not all. May I come in?'' he asked.

''Sheldon, you do realize that it is past midnight?''

''Of course I realize it. My body clock is well aware of it and will pay off in the morning. Nevertheless, I came here for a reason.''

''And that is?'' Amy asked with a yawn.

''I, well... may I come in?'' Sheldon stuttered as he mimicked Amy's yawn.

''It depends. Are you sure that isn't too intimate for you?''

Sheldon looked at Amy with confusion. He eyed her up and down once again, closing his eyes heavily and taking a deep breath. Amy sighed and leaned on the door, giving Sheldon access to the apartment.

''Come in.'' she said sharply.

Sheldon gave her a half heartened smile and entered the apartment. Amy followed him in closing the door behind her. There was a silence as Sheldon edged his coat from his back and folded it onto the coffee table. Amy watched him as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. He turned to face her and was startled by the fact she was staring at him.

''What? I'm waiting for you to tell me what you want.'' Amy said with a cold tone.

''I'm sorry Amy.'' he spoke.

''Sorry for what?'' Amy cocked her head as she said this.

''For being so rash with my actions this morning. It was wrong for me to do so. I shouldn't have... fondled you like that.'' Sheldon spoke nervously as he twiddled his thumbs.

Amy shook her head with disbelief as she moved to the chair adjacent to Sheldon.

''Do you know why I'm so upset Sheldon?''

Sheldon shook his head.

''I'm upset because I woke up with you doing that to me, and I liked it. I liked it so much that I didn't want to move ever. It was spontaneous, it made me feel special. And then I remembered - you were asleep.'' Amy moved to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

''I was asleep.'' Sheldon clarified.

''Yes you was. There is no way you would do that with me whilst you are awake. But at the time I felt like you wanted to do that. So when you woke up and panicked it made me disappointed. It makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you.'' Amy took a sip from her glass and turned away from Sheldon to look out of the window and the landscape of a dark Glendale.

''You are more than good enough for me.'' Sheldon said quietly as he stood off of the couch and moved towards Amy.

Amy wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and turned around to face Sheldon.

''Well why don't I feel like it? Why were you embarrassed when you woke up and saw Leonard there?'' she asked.

''Because what I do with you is what I want to be kept between you and I. Leonard will tell the guys and they will tease me for my eternity.''

Amy looked at him sympathetically and edged closer to him.

''I'm sorry, Sheldon. I don't want you to feel like that.''

Sheldon smiled at her with relief.

''It's okay. I can live with it, because I don't want to lose you.''

Amy didn't try to stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks this time. Because Sheldon could be so spontaneously romantic with his words. Sheldon shook his head and pulled out his phone and began to scroll down.

''What are you doing?'' Amy asked.

''I am checking your PMS calendar - yes, you are about to reach the end of your cycle.'' Sheldon rolled his eyes. Amy edged forward and scolded him on the arm lightly. They both smiled at each other exhaustively.

''Okay, do you want me to drive you back to your apartment now?'' Amy asked with a yawn.

Sheldon looked at her disappointingly then turned away.

''Actually, I was hoping that you would allow me to sleep at your apartment tonight.'' he said in almost a whisper. Amy spun round and raised her eyebrows at him curiously.

''You was?'' Amy asked ''Why?''

Sheldon turned around and placed his hand gently on Amy's shoulder nervously.

''Because you're my girlfriend and I-''

''-I like sharing a bed with you.'' he gulped.

Amy couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Sheldon's mouth. More than 12 hours before she felt that her relationship was a shambles. But when he opened up to her it was like they never had any flaws.

''Of course you can stay over Sheldon. But are you sure?'' Amy asked with concern.

Sheldon raised his other hand to underneath her chin and raised it gently. He looked into her eyes with desire. Amy's eyes read his expression and gave him one of permission. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers tenderly as if it was their first kiss. He lifted his head to look at her face again, he smiled then pursued in kissing her with more force. He parted her lips with his own, kissing her more passionately and allowing his hands to explore. He moved them down to her hips and pulled her into him as he snaked his arms around her hips. He parted his own lips and licked the tip of her lip, waiting for consent to proceed. She inhaled sharply, giving Sheldon an advantage of pursuing. He brushed her tongue with his own and a shiver ran through his spine to his lower groin. He grunted and stepped back away from Amy.

''That was nice - what's wrong Sheldon?'' Amy asked breathlessly.

Sheldon's face had turned red and his body had tensed up drastically. Sheldon shook his head, turning away from Amy once again.

''May I use your shower?'' he asked hoarsely.

''Of course you can.'' Amy smiled. Sheldon turned away rapidly and began walking towards the direction of the bathroom. He entered and closed the door quickly behind him. He stripped immediately and turned the shower on to the coldest temperature. He stepped inside and allowed the freezing water cascade over him and he rested his head on the tiles.

 _You need to control yourself Sheldon. Get over your baser urges._ he told himself.

Amy listened through the door as to what he was doing, but the only sound she could hear was the sound of the water hitting the shower floor. She shook her head before returning to turn all of the lights off in the apartment, other than the nightlight in her bedroom. She got herself comfortable beneath the covers in bed and stared at the bathroom door as she continued to listen for noises. Again, all she could hear was the water running.

''Sheldon, are you okay?'' she asked.

The sound of her voice startled Sheldon as he was beginning to drift to sleep whilst standing in the cool water. He turned off the jets of water and threw a towel around his waist before drying his hair with another towel. He unlocked the door and walked out into the bedroom.

Amy's jaw dropped as he stepped out in what was a near enough naked state. She examined his body and how his muscles were rather defined for someone who didn't exercise. His chest hair was matted due to the water and the south of his torso was almost near enough covered with the towel.

''I forgot about pajamas.'' Sheldon gulped as he looked down at himself.

Amy stared for a long time. This was the first time she was able to see Sheldon's body and she was loving every minute of it. Sheldon held a tight grip on his towel. He moved quickly towards Amy's closet and stayed in there for a good while before retreating with a pair of flash bottoms on. He moved towards the vacant side of the bed and made himself comfortable in the bed. Amy continued to stare.

''Amy.'' Sheldon said as she snapped his fingers, which subsequently snapped her out of her trance.

''I'm sorry... hoo.'' Amy fanned herself, as the air around her suddenly began to rise in temperature.

''You, that's who.'' Sheldon spoke as he placed his phone on the side table next to him.

''Pardon?'' Amy asked.

''You asked who.''

''No... I said hoo.'' she repeated.

''Yes, I know. You.'' Sheldon said with slight confusion in his voice.

Amy giggled and rolled her eyes as she reached over for the bedside light to switch it off. The two of them laid down facing away from each other on the bed.

''Goodnight, Sheldon.'' Amy smiled to herself.

''Goodnight Amy.'' Sheldon replied.

Amy sat thinking about how happy she was at that moment in time. She was mesmerized at how things can change so quickly and drastically. She didn't think she would be any more content.

''Amy?'' Sheldon whispered.

''Yes, Sheldon?'' she replied.

Sheldon rustled in the covers and sat up.

''I can't sleep.'' he spoke.

Amy sat up too.

''I'm sorry, do you want to swap sides with me?'' she asked, knowing that could be the cause of his uneasiness.

''I'm okay thank you. But I do have something that I would like to do.'' he gulped nervously.

Amy began to feel nervous too awaiting his response, but it didn't come.

''And what is that, Sheldon?''

''I would like to fall asleep how I woke up this morning.'' he rushed out in one phrase.

''You want to fall asleep with Leonard watching you?'' Amy teased.

''No... I want to -'' Sheldon spluttered ''fall asleep _with_ you.''

Amy couldn't believe her luck. She also couldn't believe how far her jaw could drop. It was like a new Sheldon was reborn.

''I would love that. How would you like to do it?'' Amy asked.

''Well... exactly like this morning. You was positioned on your back with me on my left side, my leg was positioned on top of yours, my head was on your shoulder and my hand was on your... your...''

''-chest.'' Amy finished his sentence for him, to which Sheldon nodded. Amy lay herself down on her back and looked at Sheldon with a faint smile on her face.

Sheldon gulped his nerves away as he sloped down into the curves of the bed. He edged himself closer to Amy. He snaked his leg over Amy's' and rested his head on her shoulder. He was a rack of nerves trying to decide how to go forth. Amy was aware of his nerves and took his hand in hers.

''You don't have to do that Sheldon.'' Amy said reassuringly, caressing his palm with her hand.

Sheldon withdrew his hand from hers.

''I would like to do it.'' he said as he cleared his throat. He edged his hand closer to her chest and placed it down just on top of her breast. He found it convenient how his hand molds perfectly around her breast. He exhaled with relief before smiling with content as he closed his eyes.

''Better?'' Amy asked as she tried to hide her giddiness.

''Much better, thank you.'' Sheldon replied half asleep.

The couple fell asleep within minutes, relishing in the new found step that their relationship was progressing in.


	6. Sorry guys

Hi guys, thank you so much for the support on Digging The Shamy, it has been overwhelming and I couldn't thank you enough.

A lot of you have messaged me to update and I understand as a fanfic reader that it gets frustrating when it's not updated quick enough.

At the moment I am in the middle of exams, and on top of that I was at the Ariana Grande concert in Manchester on Monday, and in case you didn't know a lot happened and people lost their lives. I am extremely torn up from it and promise to update when I feel up to it but really right now my priority is to work with a councillor to try and get my life back on track and try to feel like a human again.

Thank you so much for your support and patience. ️


End file.
